


Midnyte and Shadow

by HorizonWalker



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonWalker/pseuds/HorizonWalker
Summary: When Eggman gets tired of always losing to Sonic, he tries to find a power source stronger than the Chaos Emeralds. Instead he finds another planet full of life and decides to try to take over. Sonic and co follow him and find more trouble than any of them were expecting.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prologue

Dr. Eggman sighs as he picks up the scraps of his used-to-be lab. He grinds his teeth in irritation of that pesky blue meddling menace. How many times has he lost to the speedy hedgehog? the doctor has lost count, but he knows it's a high double digit number, possibly nearing triple digits. Every time, he comes up with a new plan, a new weapon, and it works, for a bit. But then Sonic gets a hold of those pesky chaos emeralds and the fight is over. Even when Eggman has them all, Sonic still manages to steal them right from under his nose. And to be truthful, he's had enough.

"How can I beat someone who can tap into the powers of the chaos emeralds?" he wonders aloud to himself. "At this rate, I might as well find something more powerful than the emeralds." he mutters sarcastically.

"Wait a minute," he pauses, actually thinking of the idea. "Something more powerful than the emeralds, huh? Well, I don't think anything like that exists on Mobius of Earth. But what about...?" he trails off, looking up at the sky. It's starting to darken, revealing a few stars.

"Yes." He grins wickedly. "I'll travel elsewhere. To a place I don't have to deal with Sonic or his friends." He laughs manically. This plan was just too perfect. Why didn't he think of this before? Oh, did he have work to do.

* * *

Far from the wreckage, a certain black-clad bat smirk as she watches the doctor suddenly rush to pick up the rest of his junk. She taps a communication device on her wrist.

"Shadow? Come in, Shadow."

"What do you want, Rouge?" came the grumpy reply.

"Something's up with Eggman. He's suddenly a lot faster picking up the rubble from his lab."

"So?"

Rouge sighs. She's used to his grumpy behavior, but that doesn't mean she likes it.

"So, he might have a new plan. Don't you think we ought to alert someone?"

"We aren't working with G.U.N. anymore, Rouge. Remember?" He sounds agitated.

"I was thinking more like Sonic or Knuckles. Have them keep an eye on the doctor, while we get a head start on finding the chaos emeralds," she says with a smirk.

Shadow's end is quiet for a few seconds. "I'll get Omega and we'll start looking. You go tell the faker and his friends about Eggman. Meet up with us when you're done."

"Roger that." She extends her wings. "Rouge out."


	2. It's All Coming Together

"Eggman's already got a new plan?" says a baffled blue hedgehog, his two-tailed best friend right next to him just as baffled. "That's a little fast for the old geezer."

Tails nods. "Yeah, normally it takes him a few weeks to think of another plan."

Rouge smirks. Everything is going according to plan. While these two and their friends keep an eye on the Egghead, she, Shadow, and Omega will grab the Chaos emeralds. She just hopes Eggman's suspicious enough for Sonic to keep interested. He's not one to sit around for very long.

"What were you doing at his old lab anyways, Rouge?" the innocent fox asks curiously.

 _Shit,_ she thinks _what do I tell him?_

"Uh, I was just curious what all the noise was about. Sorry I missed the fight and all." She smirks and winks at the boys, causing both of them to cringe. She knows they don't mean to be rude, they just aren't interested in her. Not to mention, she's probably a little old for them. Not like she'd ever go out with them, she just flirts as a simple diversion. 

"Don't worry about it," replies Sonic. "We didn't think to call team Dark. It wasn't super serious anyways."

"Well, I really love to stay and chat," Rouge says as she spreads her wings. "But I got to get going. Catch ya later." And with that, she took off.

* * *

"Did they take the bait?" asks a certain angsty hedgehog when Rouge lands next to him.

"Hook, line, and sinker," she says with a laugh. "We should have no problem hunting for the emeralds."

"Scanning region for emeralds now," came the robotic voice of E-123 Omega.

"Good. Rouge, did you plant the bug at the lab?"

She nods. "Yup, but why do we need to know what Eggman's up to anyways?"

His red eyes finally look at her. "Because, we need to know his progress and what he intends to do. If he truly is going to find something more powerful than the emeralds, I'd like to know about it."

Rouge nods in understanding. While Shadow is mainly the muscle of the group, he's also the strategist and the leader. Guess that's what happens when you're genetically made in a space colony. She, however, is the scout and spy. Sure, she can fight in a pinch, but she'd rather stick to the shadows in a mission. Omega is extra muscle as well as scanner. He's the tank of the group.

"Omega, how's the scan going?" the black hedgehog asks.

"No Chaos Emeralds found in this area," the robot replies.

Shadow nods and starts walking away. Rouge and Omega know that to be his non-verbal cue to move on to a different area. Shadow doesn't talk much, but they understand that. Each one of them is different, an outcast, not fitting in anywhere except for among each other. Shadow is tough, but they know he cares for them. He's just not good with emotions. Not to mention, when he got amnesia, everyone was trying to take advantage of him. He's learned to lock everything up and not let anyone in. Except for Rouge and Omega. They understood him from the start. Rouge tried to help him when she was uncovering the truth behind space colony ARC and Omega was a robot left behind by Eggman, even though Omega was clearly the most powerful of the E series. Thus, Omega has some abandonment issues. 

But Shadow probably has it worse. He was created to help a sickly little girl named Maria. She was a kind child, never holding a grudge. Shadow was created as the ultimate life form, his blood was supposed to be the cure for her NIDS. He thinks it might have worked too, if it wasn't for G.U.N.'s interference. They were scared that Shadow would have been used as a weapon and shut the entire operation down. They threatened everyone, even the sickly Maria. Shadow, in a fit of panic, tried to rush her to the escape pod. However, there was only one pod. Maria's kind heart made sure Shadow, her best friend, made it out alive. As she pulled the lever to release the pod, a G.U.N. agent shot her. Shadow would crash onto Earth only to be captured by G.U.N. and spend the next 50 years in suspended animation. 

Due to all his pain and suffering, Shadow doesn't talk much and has a constant resting bitch face.

"Activity from Eggman's lab." Omega breaks the silence.

Shadow turns around and walks up to the robot who hands him a screen.

* * *

Eggman scrambles about, gathering every piece of scrap metal he can. Beside him is a radar, not yet operational. It seems like he is trying to repair it. He's laughing to himself like a madman.

"Once I get this radar up and running," he mutters to himself. "I'll be able to start building a ship to take me to a new planet, with something more powerful than the emeralds. Then I'll take over that planet, build my army, then come back here and finally defeat Sonic!"

He laughs and continues work on his radar. "Oh ho ho, it's all coming together now!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is rather short, but they will get longer.


End file.
